Permettezmoi de vous dire Je t'aime
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: Steve traza un plan a prueba de tontos para poder decirle a Danny sus sentimientos sin que su amistad se vea afectada, en papel todo pinta de maravilla, en la practica todo es un desastre. No existen planes a prueba de tontos. Slash Steve/Danny Capítulo 1.-El plan.
1. El plan

**Permettez-moi de vous dire Je t'aime**

_Capítulo I_

_El plan_

_Por: Jenny Anderson._

**Disclaimer:** esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Palabras**: 1,209

**Beta**: Yvalcris

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

El comandante Steven John McGarrett, es sin lugar a dudas, uno de los hombres más valientes que uno se puede encontrar: Con nervios de acero y, según algunas féminas, uno de los más guapos también. Con un cuerpo de infarto, que además incluye: sonrisa Colgate, mirada penetrante y largas y espesas pestañas.

Es capaz de estar en las más desafortunadas circunstancias y salir airoso de ellas. Después de todo, una de sus grandes cualidades es no darse por vencido nunca, razón por la que, en los seis años que estuvo en misiones con los SEALS, nadie jamás puso en duda su capacidad de mando, ni las decisiones que tuvo que tomar para asegurar el éxito de su equipo.

Con todas esas cualidades, era obvio que Steve – como le llamaban los amigos – era capaz de llevar acabo con éxito cualquier cosa que se propusiese.

Salvo que, mientras que era todo un marino grande y fuerte, en cuestiones personales era realmente inseguro. Había alimentado traumas que eran difíciles de quitar, como el hecho de descubrir que su padre realmente sí lo había amado y que aquel exilio al que lo había sometido era para protegerlo, y no, como él había creído, para deshacerse de su presencia.

Sin embargo, el conocimiento había llegado un poco tarde y había algunas manías e ideas que eran difíciles de quitársele de la cabeza. Por ejemplo: Steve había llegado a creer que era imposible que alguien lo amara realmente por ser él mismo y no por todo lo que representaba. Sabía que las mujeres se le quedaban viendo al pasar, que podía tener a la que quisiera como quien escoge el pan que desea para desayunar.

Y durante mucho tiempo fue así: encuentros sexuales sin importancia, relaciones sentimentales carentes de compromiso y sobre todo, la falta de una persona por la que regresar de aquellas misiones entero y con la menor cantidad posible de heridas. No creía que existiera una persona en el mundo que pudiera hacerlo cambiar de opinión respecto al amor. No era que lo menospreciara pero, para una persona como él, el amor no era una ventaja. Había conseguido a la largo de su carrera múltiples enemigos y sin duda alguna lo seguiría haciendo, no estaba hecho para la domesticidad de una relación, ni para charlas banales sobre el color de la pared, los muebles y las cortinas -eso sin contar con las diferencias de opinión con la suegra, cuñada o demás familiares que se venían en el paquete llamado relación- pero sobre todo, no creía que existiera alguien en el mundo que fuera capaz de entender que su mundo jamás estaría lleno de tranquilidad, ni domesticidad. Mucho menos ahora que estaba intentando entender todo lo que había descubierto tras el asesinato de su padre.

Y ahí, justamente en Hawai - lugar donde había nacido y donde había pasado su infancia - regresando cual personaje de cómics decidido a vengar la muerte de su padre y con el apoyo de la gobernadora en su favor, fue como conoció a quien supuestamente no existía.

Steven no habría reparado mucho en aquel haole si no hubiera sido porque la manera tan vehemente en que lo corrió de su escena del crimen y el derechazo que recibió después de su parte y sobre todo – Dios lo ayude- por la mirada completamente fulminante de aquel azul intenso.

Lo quiso en su equipo en ese momento por el simple placer de hacer que aquel detective tuviera que seguir sus órdenes. Era obvio que el comandante era vengativo y disfrutaba haciéndolo, como disfrutó de la mirada del hombre y de su manoteo al darse cuenta que había sido apartado del caso y que ya no formaba parte de la policía de Honolulu, sino que ahora era parte de un equipo de élite.

Y ese fue el momento en el que el comandante, sin saberlo, había saboteado todo su plan de vida, ya que permitió que el detective Daniel Williams se instalara en su vida.

Dicen por ahí que simplemente tienes que decir "De esta agua no beberé" para que la vida se encargue de hacerte tragar tus palabras y te encuentres bebiendo exactamente de esa agua que dijiste que no beberías jamás, ni bajo tortura, y además lo estás haciendo completamente feliz.

Steve no se dio cuenta exactamente del momento en que el rubio pasó de ser "molesto" a "adorable", pero pasó. Se encontró dándose cuenta que Danno no poseía un encanto arrollador, no era alguien a quien mirarías inmediatamente en una habitación llena de gente, pero poseía un encanto natural y una personalidad tan poderosa que aquello quedaba de lado. Podía no imponerse físicamente, pero eso no impedía que hubiera a su alrededor una especie de aura que hacía que fuera imposible pasar sin notarlo.

Eso sin contar con el físico que el rubio poseía, el propio Steve se había encontrado mirando los atributos de su compañero con más atención con forme el tiempo pasaba y el comandante se daba cuenta de lo mucho que el detective empezaba a atraerle, tanto que buscaba cualquier excusa para tener contacto físico o para soltar comentarios sugiriendo actividades que requerían que el rubio tuviera mucho menos ropa de la habitual.

Y es que Danny era imposible de describir, no era solo un buen padre que además parecía estar siempre en sintonía con sus pensamientos, era que Daniel Williams era la única persona a la que realmente quería pertenecer, incluso si eso incluían conversaciones sobre el color de las cortinas o los muebles.

El problema radicaba en que Steve no parecía ser el tipo que a Danny le gustaba, empezando por que se trataba del género equivocado. Daniel Williams parecía ser tan heterosexual como el mismísimo Rambo y eso era algo contra lo que Steve no podía luchar. Así que estaba decidido a ver desde la barrera cómo su mejor amigo encontraba a la pareja que merecía mientras él se contentaba con observarlo en silencio y mirar con odio a Rachel cada vez que tenía la desgracia de encontrársela.

Pero Steve no contaba con las ganas que se adueñaron de su cuerpo de confesarle a Danny lo mucho que lo quería. Cada que veía en el rostro de Danno una sombra de amargura, tenía que luchar contra las ganas que tenía de abrazarlo y reconfortarlo. Y se había encontrado en más de una ocasión a punto de confesar sus sentimientos.

Y es que el amor es algo que simplemente no se puede esconder y Steve tenía la ligera sospecha de que todos en el departamento sabían de sus sentimientos, excepto Danny, quien continuaba saliendo con Gaby y cuya relación parecía estar cada vez mejor.

Con ese panorama Kono, sin querer, le dio la idea, ya que sí había besos indirectos, estaba seguro que también había declaraciones indirectas. Steve sabia que Danny solo sabía escribir y hablar en inglés, y que parecía simplemente resistirse a aprender Hawaiano - otra de esas cosas que el rubio hacia para demostrar su desprecio a la isla-, y que lo único que el rubio sabía eran algunas frases en ruso.

Steve tenía un plan en mente, el mejor plan de todos: Si Danny sentía algo por él, entonces podían hablarlo. Si no, el rubio simplemente podía ignorarlo. Era la mejor manera.

¡No Podía fallar!, así no arruinaría su amistad, y no estaría sufriendo con aquellos _¿y sí..?_ que lo asaltaban cuando le era imposible dormir.

Aquello era sin duda un plan a prueba de tontos.

**Notas de la autora: **

Es mi primer intento de long-fic de este Fandom, tendrá 10 capítulos y es un intento de comedia, pero no he podido evitarlo y por ratos tiene un poco de drama y bueno malos entendidos por todos lados.


	2. 사랑해

**Permettez-moi de vous dire Je t'aime**

_Capítulo II_

사랑해

_Por: Jenny Anderson._

**Disclaimer:** esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Palabras**: 1,220

**Beta**: Yvalcris

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Danny se sentía completamente inquieto, hacía días que sentía a Mcgarrett distraído y como si planeara algo, y el detective sabía perfectamente bien lo malo que era que el comandante hiciera planes, ya que estos siempre terminaban con montones de papeleo y destrucción innecesaria.

Aparentemente _diversas maneras de volar un automóvil_ era una materia obligatoria en la marina y Steve estaba empeñado en llevarlas a la práctica. Todas ellas. Ignorando por completo a su pobre equipo y al trabajo extra que sus ideas generaban.

Aunque, si lo pensaba detenidamente, -algo que Danny hacía con mucha más frecuencia que la que Steve creía- , el tipo de energía que parecía estar emanando del comandante era de una naturaleza diferente a la que siempre lo tenía zumbando por ahí. Era algo más controlado, pero no por eso menos preocupante.

Ojalá Lori estuviera aún por ahí, seguramente ella se ofrecería voluntaria para saber que pasaba por la mente de Steve. O puede que lo mejor fuera que la perfiladora no estuviera realmente cerca, ya que era muy capaz de animar a Steve para ponerse en modo Max Steell y hacer esas cosas que Danny estaba seguro que estaban acabando con la poca paz mental que le había quedado luego del divorcio.

—¿No habeis notado, nada fuera de lo normal en Steve? — le preguntó a Kono y Chin en cuanto llegó aquella mañana a la oficina

—Tal vez quieras darnos una pista y definir "fuera de lo normal" — le dijo Chin, quien se encontraba bastante relajado en lo que parecía ser un encuentro de cartas con Kono

—No lo sé, como si estuviera a punto de hacer volar las instalaciones simplemente porque todo está muy pacifico

—No — dijo Kono —, de hecho, contrario a lo que se supondría, ha estado bastante tranquilo estas últimas sema… oh ¡A eso te refieres! — dijo Kono abriendo mucho los ojos

—Exacto. Ha estado demasiado tranquilo, muy tranquilo. Está planeando algo y, sea lo que sea, no puede ser bueno — dijo el rubio haciendo énfasis con las manos a su teoría

—¿No crees que estás un poco paranoico? — dijo Chin sonriendo ampliamente al mostrar sus cartas a una perpleja Kono, quien pudo más que ponerse de pie y negar con la cabeza

—Estamos hablando de McGarrett, uno no es nunca lo suficientemente paranoico cuando se trata de ese Neanderthal —

—Creo que el que últimamente está muy raro eres tú

—No, no voy a permitirte utilizar eso para preguntarme cómo me fue anoche en mi cita con Gaby, Kono

—Pero.. pero… es tu obligación contarme ¿Quién más si no yo para hablar contigo de eso?

—Prefiero contárselo a mi almohada, gracias

—Danyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

—Será mejor que le digas algo, amigo, o no te dejara en paz en todo el día

—No hay nada que contar

—Danny, llevas meses saliendo con ella y siempre dices que no hay nada que contar. Si no fuera porque la he visto venir hasta aquí por ti, pensaría que nos estás engañando

—Venga prima déjalo ya, estoy seguro de que cuando pase algo relevante nos los contará ¿Verdad Danny?

—Vosotros sois peores que esas presentadoras de reallity show's — empezó Danny caminando hacia su oficina

—Admítelo, sin nosotros tu vida sería muy aburrida

Danny no contestó, Kono tenía razón y no había manera de negarlo. Su vida era mucho menos miserable desde que era parte del Five-0, no que fuera a reconocerlo en voz alta, aunque estaba seguro de que un día de estos sufriría un aneurisma por todo lo que Steve le hace sufrir.

Y ya que estaba pensando en el comandante y que el resto de su equipo parecía no estar de acuerdo con él, decidió que mejor era ponerse con los reportes que se estaban acumulando en su escritorio y que había dejado para después.

Un día de estos tendría que dejar a Steve rellenar uno de esos, para que fuera un poco más consciente y no hiciera cosas que requirieran papeleo de más. Tomó una de las carpetas de la pila y frunció el ceño al abrirla.

Ahí, en la esquina superior izquierda, se encontraba algo escrito con lápiz. Entrecerró los ojos para mirar con más detenimiento lo que sea que estaba escrito, pero solo se trataba de un  
garabato: 사랑해 algo que no tenía ningún sentido para el detective.

Lo dejó pasar como parte de esas cosas que solo parecían sucederle a él antes de tomar asiento y comenzar a ponerse profesional con su trabajo, pero, a medida que pasaba el tiempo y las carpetas empezaban a pasar por sus manos, comenzó a notar un preocupante patrón : En todas las carpetas que venían de la oficina de Steve - y que se suponía su flamante jefe tenía que rellenar por sí mismo- , estaba aquel garabato.

Danny se llevó las manos a la frente antes de comenzar a masajear su sien, intentando detener la inminente migraña que estaba seguro tendría al final del día. Dio un par de respiraciones profundas y caminó a la oficina de su jefe y torturador personal.

—Steve — llamó desde la puerta ganándose la atención del hombre

—Buenos días a ti también, Danno

Danny trató, realmente trató de que el tono utilizado por el marine no lo preocupara en absoluto, quiso dejarlo pasar como una de las tantas rarezas que Steve había aprendido en el ejército –marina, le corrigió una voz en su mente muy parecida a la de Steve- pero falló miserablemente, ya que aquel tono encendió todas sus alarmas pasándolas de ámbar a rojo en un instante. Definitivamente, McGarrett estaba planeando algo.

—¿Puedes decirme qué es esto? — preguntó, el rubio enseñándole la hoja.

—La última vez que comprobé, se trataba de una hoja — el Comandante tuvo la desfachatez  
– en opinión de Danny – de componer una de esas sonrisas que hacían que el detective  
sintiese unas ganas terribles de borrar a golpes.

—Muy gracioso, McGarrett ¿"Payaso" era también una materia obligatoria en el ejército?

—Marina — corrigió inmediatamente el comandante — realmente, Danny, si hoy no has consumido tus habituales cantidades mortales de azúcar, no tienes porque desquitarte conmigo.

—Las cantidades de azúcar que consumo no son de tu incumbencia, y sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando: quiero saber qué demonios has escrito aquí — dijo señalando el garabato a pesar de que a esas alturas estaba convencido de que era menos un garabato y más una palabra.

Steve posó su mirada en la de Danny, aquella era la primera vez que iba a decir esas palabras  
y estaba convencido de que lo mejor era hacerlo manteniendo el contacto visual.

—Saranghae — dice.

Danny parpadeó un momento algo aturdido, no tenía ni idea de lo que Steve había dicho, sin  
embargo, algo en la voz de Steve lo ponía nervioso

—¿Y qué demonios es saran… eso?

—Saranghae — repitió el marine, nuevamente buscando el contacto visual, diciendo las sílabas muy lentamente.

—Sí, eso, ¿Qué significa?

—Si no lo sabes, no seré yo quien te lo diga.

Danny entrecerró los ojos sintiendo cómo la furia comenzaba a correr por su cuerpo

—Si no me quieres decir ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS LO GARABATEAS EN MIS INFORMES?

—Danny, no puede estar de más que amplíes un poco tus conocimientos

—¿Sabes qué? NO ME IMPORTA QUÉ SIGNIFICA, NO QUIERO SABERLO. DEJA **MIS** INFORMES EN PAZ — dijo el rubio saliendo por la puerta rumbo a su oficina

Sin duda alguna, el traductor de Google sería su mejor amigo durante los próximos minutos.


	3. участок

**Permettez-moi de vous dire Je t'aime**

Capítulo III  
участок

**Disclaimer**: esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento.  
**Palabras**: 1,953  
**Beta**: **YVARLCRIS**

**¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Danny se sentía traicionado por el traductor de Google. Era como si incluso el navegador se estuviera burlando de sus intentos: había escrito Saranghae esperando que Google pudiera detectar el lenguaje y decirle, en inglés, lo que el comandante había querido decirle, pero lo único que lograba era que, en el lugar donde se supone tenía que estar la traducción, solo se repitiera la palabra Saranghae y lo peor: no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué lenguaje podía ser el que Steve estaba utilizando, lo que hizo que la furia que sentía contra el marine se renovara con fuerza ¿A qué venía todo eso? ¿Quería restregarle en la cara su dominio con los idiomas? ¿Qué importaba si él solo sabía hablar inglés)?, eso era mas que suficiente, no había necesitado hablar ningún otro otro idioma hasta antes de conocer a McGarrett, con la posible excepción de su corto romance con el ruso, pero eso había sido trabajo..

Decidió que dejaría aquello por la paz y que no permitiría que el comandante perturbara su paz mental. Por supuesto, aquello era mucho más fácil decirlo que ponerlo en práctica ya que Steve seguía marcando sus informes y el traductor se negaba a darle los resultados esperados.

Aquello comenzaba a ponerlo de mal humor, por lo que no era capaz de evitar ser incluso grosero con Kono y Chin sin desearlo. Simplemente estaba ya desesperado, habían pasado ya tres semanas ¡Tres semanas! De garabatos en sus reportes y de sonrisas de suficiencia de su jefe.

Lo había interrogado un par de veces más, pero el resultado era el mismo: "_averígualo_". Ya lo iba a averiguar y, en cuanto lo hiciera, iba a darle un buen puñetazo en la nariz a ese marine obstinado. Había copiado el que hasta esa fecha seguía llamando el garabato en una hoja en blanco, intentado encontrar algún mensaje oculto.

Era posible que aquello fuera un mensaje cifrado más que un idioma, pero siempre que su mente barajaba esa posibilidad, recordaba la manera en que Steve lo miraba cada vez que le repetía aquel "Saranghae" y los escalofríos que le recorrían la columna. Viéndolo en la hoja blanca, Danny solo podía pensar en el chino y el Ruso: los únicos idiomas de los que tenía conocimiento como simples símbolos. Pero, una investigación más detallada, le hizo saber que había muchos más países de lo que él podía imaginar que, en lugar de utilizar letras como la gente normal, utilizaban símbolos.

Y ahí radicaba uno de los problemas que Danny tenía: no sabía de ningún ordenador que tuviera símbolos en lugar de letras, por lo que no podía escribir **사랑해** y salir de dudas de una vez por todas.

**X – X – X**

Gaby disfrutaba mucho de su trabajo, no tenía el problema que tenían algunos de sus colegas al tener que quedarse hasta tarde en el museo y además le encantaba el ambiente que se respiraba ahí.

Y Danny venía a completar el cuadro que la tenía completamente feliz en Hawai, uno de los lugares mas hermosos en lo que ella había estado. No estaba buscando una pareja pero, cuando Daniel y su compañero aparecieron en su vida, con aquel interesante tema de un tesoro y unas monedas falsas, no pudo evitar sentirse atraída por el rubio.

No que Steven, el compañero de Danny, no fuese atractivo, pues lo era. Pero había una especie de aura rodeando al detective que hacía que fuera simplemente imposible no fijar la mirada en él. Danny era simplemente adorable. Durante años, su madre le había repetido que debía buscarse un hombre que la hiciera reír, sin importar si era guapo o muy guapo, y Danny la hacía reír como ninguno de sus anteriores novios.

Además, era guapo, muy guapo, y lo más adorable de todo era que el hombre no parecía ser consciente de eso. Varias de las guías en el museo se le habían insinuado de una manera para nada discreta y el rubio no había reparado en ellas. Gaby estaba empezando a sospechar que solo bailando la macarena y desnudas, algunas lograrían que el detective pusiera los ojos sobre ellas y no estaba muy segura que no fuera para reprenderlas y llevarles toallas para tapar su desnudez.

Danny era simplemente perfecto, y por eso ella se estaba cuestionando por enésima vez su incapacidad para conectar con el rubio: ambos habían decidido, por mutuo acuerdo, que lo suyo debía de ir lento y Gaby casi sentía que estaba de vuelta en la secundaria, con esas citas que la dejaban sonriendo por horas, con los momentos en que se tomaban de las manos para robarse algunos besos… Deseaba a Danny, por supuesto. Si de ella dependiera habría saltado a la cama del rubio en la primera cita, sin embargo, el sexo era algo importante para el hombre. Y ella sentía que debía respetar eso.

La doctora Asano estaba segura que jamás había conocido a nadie tan sincero y noble como Daniel Williams, le había hablado de su situación, de cómo se sentía con el asunto de Rachel – Gaby sentía resentimiento con la mujer a pesar de solo haberla visto un par de veces – y la manera en que sentía el corazón entumecido.

_"Creí que Rachel seria la única para siempre y ahora me cuesta entender que no es así"._

Solo de recordarlo le entraban ganas de abrazar al rubio y nunca dejarlo ir, y ese era el verdadero problema: Danny le gustaba, le gustaba que llevaran las cosas con calma, que tuvieran citas llenas de diversión con unas cuantas cervezas y a veces con largas caminatas por la playa con el rubio contando su vida, sus miedos e inseguridades con respecto a Grace y la última locura de su jefe. Pero estaba convencida que no importaba lo lento que fueran o cuánto se conocieran; no sería capaz de enamorarse de él. Danny necesitaba a alguien que pudiera amar con la misma intensidad con la que él amaba y ella era plenamente conciente de que no era capaz de hacerlo. No era la clase de persona que se entregaba completamente a otra.

Ahora mismo estaba más centrada en su carrera y su trabajo que en Danny. Era terrible que hubiese encontrado a ese hombre perfecto en ese momento. Se lo había comentado a Danny, por supuesto- o se habría sentido como una verdadera bruja de no hacerlo- , pero éste, demostrando una vez más el tipo de persona que era, le había dicho que eso no era un problema: él mismo no estaba listo para pensar en colores para la pared y que simplemente quería disfrutar de la compañía mientras le fuera posible.

Y era justamente eso lo que estaban haciendo.

**X – X – X**

Danny agregó con su puño y letra la palabra _Sarangahe_ bajo el que hasta ese momento llamaba Garabato y lo puso en la pila de papeles que estaba a su derecha, destinada a viajar con él hasta la habitación de hotel en la que se encontraba viviendo durante esa temporada.

Seguía sin encontrar un lugar a donde quisiera mudarse permanentemente. Kono seguía molestándolo con el cuento de que lo estaba haciendo en un intento de que Gaby lo invitara a vivir en la suya, cosa que era una mentira.

Gaby le había dicho que ella también había tardado mucho en encontrar un buen lugar donde vivir, pero Danny tenía la sospecha que no se trataba del mismo caso. Una parte de sí mismo seguía revelándose contra la idea de quedarse en la isla, de asentarse y encontrar un hogar en aquel infierno de humedad. Era, posiblemente, el último acto de rebeldía contra Rachel o contra sí mismo. Siempre se había considerado un chico de cuidad y se había imaginado viviendo y muriendo en aquellas calles que había aprendido a amar desde joven y que había esperado que Grace amara también. Pero su hija parecía estar simplemente encantada con aquella isla.

Lanzó un suspiro mientras pensaba que uno no podía vivir en negación eternamente y se apresuró a tomar sus cosas para alcanzar a Gaby en el museo, habían quedado ir a tomar unas copas esa noche.

**X – X – X**

La doctora Asano observó la hoja que Danny había dejado entre sus cosas sin entender lo que había escrito en ella. En un primer momento, pensó que era una hoja cualquiera donde alguien había hecho trazos al azar pero, en cuanto la observó con más atención, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una palabra oriental. A primera vista no lograba saber a cuál de los idiomas podía pertenecer, sonrío ante la idea de que su novio le estuviera dejando mensajes codificados, eran cosas de secundaria y no podía creer que se sintiese emocionada por eso, pero lo estaba, lo sentía en la emoción del latir de su corazón, y en la sonrisa que sabía que portaba en ese momento. Decidió dejar su baño para más tarde y encendió su portátil, dejándolo cargar mientras se desmaquillaba.

Una vez que tuvo el traductor abierto y éste no le arrojaba ningún resultado, decidió que pondría aquella palabra en el buscador: saranghae. No tuvo que esperar por la respuesta, de hecho, no tuvo que esperar siquiera para entrar a alguna de las ligas, ya que el resumen de una de ellas le respondía lo que quería saber.

_"__**Saranghae**__" is Korean for "__**I love you**__"_

Te amo…

Gaby observó la pantalla, aquello no podía estarle pasando.

**X – X – X**

Steve se preparó para una noche de cervezas y fútbol en la TV mientras intentaba, por todos los medios, no pensar en su situación con Danny. Luego de aquellas semanas era más que obvio que el rubio no estaba interesado, como bien lo demostraban las salidas que tenía con la doctora Asano.

Steve no podía evitar detestar un poco a la mujer, su plan había funcionado a la perfección. Le había dicho, bueno escrito en este caso, sus sentimientos al rubio y éste había dejado las cosas perfectamente claras, sin que su amistad terminase dañada en conversaciones dolorosas. Pero eso no quería decir que Steve no tuviera ganas de envolverse en las mantas como un niño y refunfuñar por su suerte.

Como no era ningún niño, había decidido que aquella sería su noche de depuración: se permitiría ser todo lo patético que pudiera hasta entender que el rubio no lo quería de la misma manera, tal vez gritar y romper unas cuantas cosas. Luego llegar a la oficina como si nada hubiera pasado para ser lo que el rubio quería que fueran: solo amigos.

El timbre de la entrada lo sorprendió ¿Quién lo visitaba a esa hora? La parte militar de su cerebro se puso alerta, escuchando mas allá del sonido de la televisión, intentando descubrir quién se encontraba tras la puerta. No era Danny, ya que el detective tendía a tocar el timbre de manera muy particular para que Steve supiera que era él. Se sorprendió cuando, al abrir la puerta, su "_rival_" se encontraba ahí.

Hizo una mueca el pensar en la mujer como una rival, Gaby parecía nerviosa, por lo que el primer pensamiento de Steve fue que era posible que Danny estuviera en peligro y hubiera enviado a la mujer a pedir refuerzos.

—¿Dónde está Danny? — preguntó tal vez con más brusquedad de la requerida

Gaby pareció no escucharlo, simplemente se invitó a entrar a la casa y se paseó por la sala llevándose las manos a la cabeza, despeinándose en el proceso, poniendo aún más nervioso al comandante.

—Dice que me ama…— empezó la mujer —, Danny dice que me ama y yo, yo… no sé qué hacer.

Steve la observó fijamente ¿Qué demonios tenía la vida en su contra?

**Nota de la autora**

Pues bien, aquí ya se puede decir que empieza el fic. Espero que les guste el capítulo, nos leemos el siguiente jueves.


End file.
